Traitor
by Yksin
Summary: After returning from the Citadel, Ahsoka is ordered to rest and catch up on her studies. The distressed padawan sees Captain Tarkin talking with the Chancellor in the temple and gets suspicious. Tarkin invites her to Kamino to see a bomb get tested. Is this a trap or have Ahsoka's emotions taken control? Who is the real traitor, her own emotions...or Captain Tarkin?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **After re-reading all of my stories, I have decided that they need some work. I've been away from FanFiction for roughly 4 years and finally decided to start writing again. I may have been proud of my work 4 years ago, but I'm not now.**

 **Traitor was one of my favourite stories to write. However, it really does need some work. The grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, and confusing sentences need some fixing! Keep in mind that I was 13 when I first wrote this story. Being almost 18, I have realized the importance of proper grammar and punctuation.**

 **So basically, I've decided to re-write Traitor. I will be removing the original version of this story and publishing a newer version of it. The plot itself has not changed and will remain mostly the same. What will change is all the writing errors along with some of the dialogue and descriptions. I hope to make the story much more enjoyable.**

 **Thank you so much for your support.**

 **-Yksin**


	2. Chapter 1: A Padawan's Distress

The rain slammed against the roof of the Jedi Temple. It sounded as though it was going to break through the thick concrete and soak every Jedi in its path. But alas, it was only rain. Ahsoka had not contemplated small things such as rain in a long time. She had been so caught up in the clone wars that she had forgotten the joy rain used to bring her.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?"

Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face her master. She had been sitting in the temple's library for several hours staring at a computer screen. Her and her master had returned from the Citadel a few days ago and she had not stopped thinking about that mission.

Anakin Skywalker looked down at his obviously distressed padawan.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Snips?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Alright, you win!" Ahsoka exclaimed, jumping from her chair.

She took a deep breath and looked her master in the eyes.

"So, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I killed Osi Sobeck, Master" she said in a low voice, looking at the floor. "Was that really the right thing to do?"

Her master placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up again.

"Ahsoka," he said softly. "You saved Captain Tarkin and half of the co-ordinates."

"I don't see the point because he will only give the information to the Chancellor," Ahsoka insisted.

Anakin sighed, letting go of her shoulder. He motioned her to follow him as he began to walk towards the exit. Ahsoka reluctantly followed him, quickening her pace so that she could catch up to her master.

"Ahsoka, I want you to get some rest," Anakin said.

Ahsoka stopped walking and made a face at him. Anakin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I've been resting for days now Master," she complained.

"Ahsoka, please don't argue with me," Anakin pleaded.

"But I'm ready to get back to work"

"Ahsoka, I'm ordering you to get some more rest."

She took a step back and let out a loud sigh.

"Yes, Master," she said lightly.

Anakin smiled and began walking away. Annoyed, Ahsoka decided to go back to her quarters and get a few hours of sleep. She had been resting since her return from the Citadel, but she had yet to have a decent night's sleep. The image of her killing Sobeck kept replaying in her mind whenever she closed her eyesm along with other images from that mission.

* * *

 _Ahsoka took a large gulp of much needed air. She held her lightsabers up, ready for the next droid to take a shot at her._

Ahsoka rolled over in her sleep.

 _Her arms began to feel numb. She sliced the head off a battle droid and quickly collected herself. The droid's head clanged as it hit the stone ground, startling her._

Ahsoka nearly jumped off her bed as she woke up. She pulled the warm sheet off of her cold body as she stood up. Her skin was damp and sweaty along with her night clothes.

"Not again," she muttered as she changed into her jedi clothing.

Ahsoka finished changing and grabbed her lightsabers off her bedside table. She had made a routine for herself over the last couple nights. She would wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and then go practice with her lightsabers until she felt tired enough. It was the only way she could go back to sleep without having another nightmare.

She left her quarters and made her way towards one of the many training rooms. The temple was quiet at night as most of the jedi slept. A few masters wandered the halls at night but that was all. Ahsoka enjoyed this quiet almost too much. Although the temple was reasonably quiet during the day, there was something special about it being completely silent.

Ahsoka rounded the corner and came to a sudden stop. Captain Tarkin and the Chancellor stood right outside one of the training rooms, apparently in deep conversation. Ahsoka raised her eyemarks in confusion.

Tarkin cleared his throat and turned to face the startled padawan.

"Ah, Padawan Tano," he sneered. "What is is you're doing here at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ahsoka slowly replied.

The Chancellor stared at Ahsoka for a brief moment before turning back to Tarkin.

"Perhaps this isn't the place to be talking," he said.

Tarkin's cold eyes did not leave Ahsoka as the Chancellor said this.

"Yes," Tarkin replied. "Let us go somewhere more private."

His eyes drifted back towards the Chancellor as they turned their backs on Ahsoka. All conversation between them had ceased as they walked down the dark hallway. As they drifted out of sight, Ahsoka let out a small laugh.

"Did they really think a hallway in the jedi temple was a good place for a private conversation?" she asked herself under her breath.

She shrugged as she entered the training room. Her meeting with Tarkin quickly left her thoughts as she began to swing her lightsabers at training droids. Ahsoka would not remember this encounter until it was too late.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Traitor! I worked really hard to re-vamp this chapter to make it much more enjoyable and much easier to read. Please review and let me know if the effort was worth it. If you have read the original version of Traitor, is it any better? Thanks for the support!**

 **P.S: If you haven't read my author's note at the beginning of the story, please do or else this will make no sense!**

 **-Yksin**


	3. Chapter 2: Tarkin's Plot

_The clone was piloting his fighter when he received the transmission. A cloaked figure appeared before him. Despite her efforts, Ahsoka could not figure out who it was. It was her dream but she did not have any control over it._

" _Execute order 66," the cloaked figure said._

 _The clone nodded and the transmission ended. He locked onto a jedi star fighter in front of him. Ahsoka realized that the star fighter was Master Plo Koon's. She wanted to warn him but something held her back. The clone pulled the trigger and Master Plo's fighter exploded in flames._

Ahsoka's eyes suddenly snapped open. Her thoughts began to drift back into reality as she heard a knock on her door. She quickly sat up and brushed her clothes to smooth out any visible wrinkles.

"Enter," she croaked.

The door opened and Anakin Skywalker stepped inside. He too looked like he had just woken up as his hair was sticking up in an odd angle.

"Hey Snips, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No," Ahsoka yawned.

He looked at her and shrugged. Ahsoka knew he could sense something was wrong with her. She was glad that his senses could only do so much. She had already promised herself that she would never reveal her dreams to anyone, even her master.

"Feel like accompanying me to Naboo?"

Ahsoka stretched her arms back and yawned once more.

"I thought you wanted me to stay behind and rest," she noted sarcastically.

Anakin sighed.

"I told you that three days ago. Besides, you've been resting long enough."

Ahsoka gave him a relieving smile as she walked past him and out of her quarters. The two began walking towards the main docking bay.

"Aren't you wondering why we're going to Naboo?" Anakin asked his padawan curiously.

"Oh, right," Ahsoka replied quickly. "Why are we going to Naboo?"

Anakin laughed at his padawan's forgetfulness.

"Communication with the Gungans has gone sour again," Anakin frowned. "Senator Amidala has requested our presence during the peace talks."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes when her master wasn't looking. She was hoping for something with a little more action.

"Right, Master," she said plainly. "We best be on our way."

* * *

"Captain Tarkin."

Tarkin jumped as he recognized the voice that had just come from his communicator. He turned his head and saw the hologram of Count Dooku staring back at him.

"What is it, Count?" Tarkin sneered.

"I wish to discuss this plan of yours," Dooku replied nastily. "I see many flaws in it."

Tarkin paused for a moment as he reviewed his plan in his head.

"It's a risk I am willing to take, Dooku," he replied in a cool tone.

The Count crossed his arms impatiently.

"Do not fail me Tarkin," he said darkly.

The transmission ended and the blue image of Count Dooku disappeared. Tarkin adjusted his uniform and placed the communicator in his pocket. He only had a few minutes left in his quarters before he had to report to General Skywalker.

"I will not fail you, Count. I want that Togruta dead as much as you do."

* * *

Ahsoka tapped her fingers on the console in frustration. Her master had left her alone on the Twilight while he went to assemble a few clones to accompany them. Several minutes had passed and she was already frustrated. She took a deep breath.

"Remember, Ahsoka. Patience." she muttered to herself.

She stood up and pressed the button to lower the ramp. As she walked down the ramp and back into the docking bay, she noticed Captain Tarkin a few ships over.

"Ah, Commander Tano," he announced as she came into view.

"What is it, Captain?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Where is General Skywalker?" he asked plainly, his voice as strained as ever.

"He went to assemble some clones."  
Tarkin sighed dramatically. He looked up at the Twilight and then back at the young padawan.

"Perhaps you could do something for me," he inquired.

He stepped past Ahsoka and went inside the Twilight. She blinked in surprise before following him.

"And what exactly do you want?" she asked Tarkin.

Tarkin paused for a moment before answering.

"I would like you to be present at the bomb testing facility on Kamino," he said slowly. "A new device is being tested that has the possibility of turning the war in our favour."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and looked at him curiously.

"Why do you want me there?" she asked. "Why not a Jedi Master?"

"I believe it would interest you the most, Commander," he said slowly.

Tarkin began to leave the ship but stopped and turned to face Ahsoka.

"The shuttle leaves in five days at dock 14. I assure you that you will not get an opportunity like this again."


	4. Chapter 3: The Bomb

" _Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?"_

 _The little boy shivered in fear. Many other younglings popped up from behind the council chairs. Ahsoka's master looked angry, very angry. He activated his lightsaber. The younglings took a step back just as Anakin charged. Ahsoka watched in horror as the poor boy fell to the ground. She tried to run towards him but she couldn't. One little Togruta youngling turned on her lightsaber and tried to defend herself. Anakin laughed and knocked the lightsaber out of her small hands._

" _You remind me of someone," he said quietly._

 _The girl tried to run but Anakin used the force to lift her up. He smiled as she cried out in fear._

" _What are you doing?" she squeaked._

 _Anakin ignored her and began to choke her. The rest of the younglings ran out of the council chambers but were shot down by clones standing outside the door. Ahsoka wanted to cry. What she was witnessing was too painful. Anakin dropped the little girl before she choked to death. She gasped for breath and tried to stand but was stopped when Anakin's lightsaber was pointed at her throat. She gulped and braced herself._

" _Trooper, go to the jedi quarters," he said softly. "Many younglings will be hiding in their rooms."_

 _Anakin swung his lightsaber and Ahsoka screamed._

" _It's just a dream," Ahsoka stammered. "You can wake up."_

 _Anakin's yellow eyes moved from the dead Togruta youngling to her._

" _Ahsoka," he whispered._

 _He activated his lightsaber and charged._

Ahsoka yelped as the shuttle rattled. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief as she realized that it had all been a dream. This dream was different and much more intense. After countless nightmares revolving around the Citadel, Ahsoka was startled. The shuttle shook again, catching the padawan by surprise and causing her to almost fall off her seat.

"Padawan Tano, are you alright?" a voice asked her.

Ahsoka realized that Captain Tarkin was sitting across from her in the shuttle. He had a false look of concern on his face that was clearly masking his amusement.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied in a low voice. "Just a bad dream."

Tarkin shrugged and continued reading his holopad.

Ahsoka began to wonder why she had agreed to go with Tarkin in the first place. Her mission on Naboo with her master was quite bland. The Gungans were able to sort things out and everything on Naboo returned to normal. All she had to do was stand there and look nice. Anakin had allowed her to accompany Tarkin because he believed a change in setting would do her good. Ahsoka suspected that he knew she was not sleeping. Her master always knew when something was wrong.

"Captain Tarkin, Commander Tano," the pilot called from the bridge. "We're just about to land."

"Very good," Tarkin replied without taking his eyes off of his holopad.

The familiar sound of rain appeared as the shuttle lowered below cloud level. The shuttle landed softly on the landing pad.

"Come on Padawan, we mustn't be late," Tarkin said with a small smile.

Ahsoka grabbed her cloak and followed Tarkin as he exited the shuttle. The rain may have sounded nice on the shuttle roof, but is was cold. Ahsoka shuddered as she felt the cold water seep through her cloak. They finally reached the building attached to the landing platform. Upon stepping inside, Ahsoka felt instantly warm. The white lights were nearly blinding, but it was nice to be away from the rain. She began to remove her wet cloak when Tarkin stopped her.

"We will be going outside again for the testing," Tarkin said coldly.

Ahsoka quietly sighed in disappointment. She followed Tarkin down the white hallway until they came across another door that led outside to the testing area. Ahsoka braced herself as she stepped outside into the dreaded rain.

The testing area was a large reinforced landing pad. Off to the side was the bunker where she would be watching the explosion from. Several clones were gathered around the centre of the landing pad where the bomb was located. Ahsoka attempted to get a good look at it but there were too many clones in the way.

"Ahsoka, I wanted you to have the honour of pressing the detonation switch," Tarkin said.

"Thank you Captain," she replied with a smile. "Where is the switch?"

Tarkin handed her the switch as the clones in the testing area began to take cover in the bunker. When the testing area was clear, Ahsoka motioned for her and Tarkin to move into the bunker. They entered the bunker where one clone started to giver her the countdown.

"Now, Commander!" the clone exclaimed.

Ahsoka pressed the switch and waited. After a few seconds, she glanced at Tarkin.

"Ahsoka, there is a switch on the bomb that converts the controls to your remote," Tarkin explained. "The clones may have forgotten about it. Can you go do that?"

She handed the switch back to Tarkin and opened the door of the bunker. The freezing rain once again hit her skin. Ahsoka ran over to the bomb and began examining it.

"Tarkin!" she yelled over the rain. "There's no switch!"

The door to the bunker closed with a sudden slam.

"Oh no."

She jumped back but it was too late. The bomb blew up and Ahsoka was thrown backwards.

" _Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?"_

Her entire body felt like it was on fire.

" _You remind me of someone."_

Ahsoka's vision blurred and she could barely see the clones running towards her. She tried to stand but pain erupted in her legs.

" _It's just a dream. You can wake up."_

"Get back!" Tarkin yelled at the clones. "Go get a stretcher and a medical droid. I'll watch her."

" _AHSOKA!"_

Ahsoka watched as the clones left her alone with Tarkin.

"Goodbye, child,"

Tarkin grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards the ledge. She tried to wiggle free but everything hurt. Her body protested as she kicked at Tarkin.

"N...n...o," she croaked.

She heard Tarkin laugh and suddenly she wasn't on the platform anymore. She was falling.


	5. Chapter 4: Ahsoka's Dream

"Commander, wake up!"

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open and found herself looking at a clone. She was lying on what appeared to be a really stiff medical bed. As her vision cleared, she noticed that she was still on Kamino. The white walls of the medical bay gave away her location. The clone sitting next to her bed had a concerned expression on his face but Ahsoka didn't know why. She attempted to move her body but an immense amount of pain ceased her efforts. Her legs stung as she allowed a tear to fall down her cheek.

"What happened to me, trooper?" Ahsoka whispered.

"The bomb malfunctioned, Sir," he replied. "The blast sent you flying off the platform."

Ahsoka shivered as she began to remember what had happened to her. Her memory of the incident was fuzzy, but she knew it was no accident. Something about the situation felt wrong.

"No, that can't have be it," she insisted painful. "Someone...someone tried to kill me."

The clone shook his head.

"Why would anyone attempt to kill a Jedi padawan?" he inquired. "And especially here. We are on Kamino after all."

The clone had a point. Why would anyone want to kill her anyways? If someone really wanted her dead, why choose Kamino?

"How bad am I?"

The clone waved his hand and a silver medical droid made its way towards her. Ahsoka braced herself for possible bad news.

"You suffered major burns on both of your legs," the medical droid stated. "You have multiple bruises on your arms and stomach but there is no sign of broken bones."  
Ahsoka sighed in relief. She glanced down at her legs and noticed they were both covered in several layers of bacta strips.

"A Jedi shuttle will be picking you up shortly," the droid continued. "The burns should be fully healed in a few days."

The clone waved the medical droid away as he put his helmet back on.

"I will report this to Captain Tarkin. He wanted to know when you were awake."

Ahsoka closed her eyes as the clone left her. Something did feel wrong but she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

"We're approaching Kamino now, General," Rex informed Anakin.

The distressed Master nodded his head in acknowledgment. Despite the initial situation being over, Anakin still sensed that his padawan was in danger. He tightened his grip on the controls.

He would not let Ahsoka down again.

* * *

" _Why did you leave?"_

 _Ahsoka stood in the Jedi council chambers. The room was empty and full of dust. It looked as though no one had entered the chambers in quite some time. A hooded figure stood next to the broken window. Ahsoka recognized his voice immediately as he spoke._

" _Master...Master Plo?" she asked._

 _The figure turned to face the young padawan. Ahsoka gasped as his face came into view. Master Plo's face was covered in burns, his face appearing to be melting._

" _Little Soka," he cooed._

 _Ahsoka stepped back in fear. She knew this had to be a dream._

" _Little Soka," he continued. "Why did you have to leave me?"_

" _I'm sorry," Ahsoka whispered._

 _She continued to step back until she hit the wall. Plo Koon continued to advance, his face melting more with every step he took._

" _YOU LEFT US ALL!"_

* * *

Anakin walked down the gleaming white hallway. This was his first time on Kamino, noting that the rain was actually as bad as Obi Wan had described. He shook away the thought as he was not here to take in the scenery. He was here for his padawan.

"Ahh, General Skywalker!"

Captain Tarkin came into view as Anakin rounded the corner. He nodded at the Jedi master and joined him as he walked towards the medical bay.

"How's Ahsoka?" Anakin inquired.

Tarkin cleared his throat.

"She is improving," he said plainly. "The bacta has aided the healing process. She should be well enough to travel."

"Very good, Captain," Anakin sighed in relief.

 _MASTER!_

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Master Skywalker, is everything alright?" Tarkin asked.

 _Help me, Master. Help me._

"It's...it's Ahsoka," Anakin gasped. "Something's wrong!"

* * *

 _The dream had shifted to a new setting. Plo Koon disappeared and the Jedi council chambers faded. A large forest came into view. The trees were tall, very tall. Ahsoka scanned the new setting. The grass was a dark moss green and filled with various plants and small animals. The sky was a clear blue with the sun shining down on the wildlife. The warmth of the sun touched Ahsoka's skin, making her feel calm and at peace._

" _No, this isn't right," Ahsoka stammered._

 _The setting was too peaceful. She was expected to be tormented by another jedi or somebody she cared about._

 _Suddenly, the sun disappeared behind newly formed clouds and the warmth of the sun left Ahsoka. A cold breeze hit her instead, chilling her to the bone. Ahsoka shivered and clenched her arms for any spare warmth._

" _I'm sorry Master Kenobi, I failed."_

 _Ahsoka whipped around to discover the source of the voice. She gasped as she realized it was Shaak Ti._

" _Master Ti!" Ahsoka shouted in attempt to gain her attention._

 _Shaak Ti did not turn to face Ahsoka. She remained kneeling, her eyes fixed upon the large tree in front of her. The Togruta Master gasped in surprise as a lightsaber went through her chest._

 _Ahsoka screamed._

* * *

"M...master!" Ahsoka called out.

No response. She assumed she was still in the medical bay on Kamino. Her head pounded as she attempted to call her master again.

"Master...m...aster, in here!"

The door burst open and a worried Anakin Skywalker raced to her bedside.

"Ahsoka, hang in there, you're going to be alright," he whispered, squeezing her arm.

Anakin tried to lift her off the bed but Ahsoka protested with a small scream.

"Tarkin, get me a stretcher!" he snapped. "We've got to get her out of here."

Ahsoka winced as Anakin placed her back on the bed.

"My head," she whimpered.

"Try to relax Ahsoka,"

But she could not relax. She had been in countless battles where death had always been a possibility. She had watched her troops fall in battle. She had witnessed the deaths of fellow Jedi. She had duelled Ventress and Grevious and had not been scared at all.

This was different.

This time, Ahsoka was scared.


	6. Chapter 5: Everything Just Got Worse

**Three Weeks Later**

"Come on Ahsoka, keep your lightsabers up!"

Ahsoka scowled as she raised her lightsabers. This time, Anakin attacked with full force. Ahsoka struggled to maintain her balance as Anakin's lightsaber collided with her's. She gathered her strength and pushed him back.

Anakin smiled and charged once again. This time, Ahsoka was ready.

She did a front flip over her master and landed softly on her feet. Lightsabers in hand, she whipped around and prepared for Anakin's next attack. Her master went for her feet and Ahsoka was too late. The training lightsaber hit her ankle and the padawan fell to the ground. She deactivated her lightsabers and made a face at her laughing master.

"No fair," she growled.

Anakin chuckled and helped her up.

"Ahsoka, you expect obvious attacks from me," he explained.

"I know, I know," she complained in defeat.

Anakin had agreed to train her to duel with her shoto. She had mastered using both lightsabers against droids, but had never properly duelled with them. Anakin said she used her shoto when she duelled him and Obi Wan on Mortis, but that was it. Ahsoka however, did not count that as a proper duel because she had no memory of it.

"You must have patience," Anakin commented, seeing how frustrated his padawan was.

Ahsoka nodded slowly. She wasn't entirely paying attention to her master. There were more important things for her to focus on.

Her burns had fully healed many weeks ago, but it wasn't the physical trauma that continued to hurt Ahsoka. She had nearly died many times before but this time was different. The formal report of the incident stated that the bomb malfunctioned but Ahsoka thought otherwise. Something felt wrong about the entire situation. She remembered the explosion but she couldn't remember how she fell from the platform. Ahsoka had replayed the memory many times in her head and she swore she saw Tarkin's face, but she could not be sure.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka snapped out of her trance and turned to face her master.

"Ahsoka, if something's on your mind, I would like to know," Anakin said in a worried tone.

She twirled her padawan braid around her fingers. Should she tell her master?

"I...," Ahsoka began nervously.

Anakin sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, motioning her to keep talking.

"About the situation on Kamino," she continued. "Something feels wrong. I don't remember falling from the platform."

"You must've blacked out, Ahsoka," Anakin assured her.

"No, that's not it Master. Someone threw me off that ledge."

* * *

Captain Tarkin awoke with a start. His communicator was beeping across the room. Cursing under his breath, Tarkin got out of his bed. He had purposely been ignoring his communicator for the past three weeks. He had failed his mission. He had failed to kill Ahsoka Tano.

The communicator continued to beep, causing Tarkin to finally give in.

The image of Count Dooku appeared.

"Captain Tarkin."

Tarkin took a deep breath.

"What is it, Count Dooku?" he asked.

"I know what happened on Kamino, Tarkin," Dooku replied nastily.

There was a pause. Tarkin had no excuse for failing.

"My master has ordered you to kill her, Tarkin," Dooku continued. "Will it be done?"

Ahsoka Tano had done enough damage. He wanted her gone as badly as Dooku's master.

"Yes Count. She will die."

* * *

Anakin didn't know what to say.

"Master, I know I'm right about this," Ahsoka insisted.

She was sure of it now. Captain Tarkin HAD been there on the platform. Ahsoka didn't know why but she could not care less.

"Ahsoka," Anakin sighed in frustration.

"Anakin please," Ahsoka pleaded. "Let me explain myself."

Her master crossed his arms in defeat.

"Tarkin was there on the platform after the explosion," Ahsoka explained. "I remember waking up on the platform and seeing him...and then I was falling."

"Ahsoka, that doesn't mean HE threw you off the platform."

"I know it was him!"

"How?"

"BECAUSE I JUST KNOW, ALRIGHT," Ahsoka snapped, her temper rising.

Anakin placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Ahsoka, please try to calm down."

" _Get back! Go get a stretcher and a medical droid. I'll watch her."_

Ahsoka's head pounded as she recalled the incident in her head.

" _Goodbye, child."_

 _And then she was falling._

"Ahsoka?"

She looked up into her master's blue eyes and then realized she was sprawled on the floor. She didn't remember falling over.

"Why...am...I on the floor?" she whispered.

Anakin helped her stand up. She put most of her weight on her master as her legs wobbled in protest.

"Are you still not sleeping, Ahsoka?"

She cursed herself under her breath. She shouldn't have told Anakin that she wasn't sleeping, but she had run out of excuses for being so tired all the time.

"I'm fine Master," she lied.

"You just fainted, Ahsoka," he said in concern. "I can tell that you're not okay."

She held onto her master's arm for support as her head began to pound once again. Anakin noticed this struggle and placed a gentle hand on her back to stop her from falling over again.

"Ahsoka, I think it's time for you to speak to Master Yoda."

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm having a good time writing this story. Even I'm getting goosebumps.**


	7. Chapter 6: Another Vision

Ahsoka struggled to hide her embarrassment as her master guided her to the meditation room. Anakin had insisted on having her lean against him as they walked out of fear she would collapse again. She felt the passing Jedi look her way in confusion. Her head had stopped pounding but she felt as though all her energy had suddenly drained.

"We're here, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded as Anakin led her through the door. Master Yoda sat on a cushioned seat in the centre of the room. The blinds were half open, causing only half of the daylight to seep into the room.

"Sit, Padawan," Yoda said, pointing at a cushion across from him.

Anakin gently helped his drained padawan sit down. She crossed her legs and placed her head in her hands as her master released her.

"Leave you will, Skywalker."  
Anakin gave Ahsoka a worried look before leaving the room.

"Now Padawan," Yoda began. "Trouble you are having with your sleep?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," she replied. "I've been having...dreams."

Yoda closed his eyes and remained silent, appearing to be meditating. Ahsoka took this as a gesture to meditate as well. She sat up despite her weakness and closed her eyes.

" _She...she meant everything to me."_

 _Ahsoka quickly analyzed her surroundings. She was in a small room with a warm fire in the centre. A Togrutan woman sat next to the fire, her face stained with tears. The woman looked familiar, but Ahsoka could not figure out who she was._

" _My baby girl has left me," the woman spoke into the fire._

 _More tears fell from her eyes as she said this. Ahsoka had a sudden impulse to comfort the mysterious woman, but she stopped herself._

" _My little Ahsoka," she sobbed. "Why...why did the Jedi have to take you away from me?"_

Ahsoka awoke, finding herself still sitting upright on the cushion. Master Yoda had been watching her as she meditated.

"Another vision you had, Padawan?" he asked.

Ahsoka bit her lip.  
"Yes Master," she confessed. "So these aren't just dreams...they're visions?"

Yoda nodded gravely.

"A mix of the two, they are," he explained. "Dwell on them, you must not."

Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to reply. Why was this happening to her? Why now?

"Master, I believe Captain Tarkin tried to kill me."

She forced herself to look away from Master Yoda as she said this. She did not to see the expression on the Jedi Master's face. Ahsoka feared it would be a look of disappointment.

"Serious accusations, these are," Yoda said quietly.

Ahsoka gave Master Yoda a look of desperation. She needed someone to believe her. Either that, or tell her she was imagining things.

"Meditate on this, I will," Yoda finally said, motioning her to leave.

Ahsoka sighed in relief and slowly stood up. The dizziness had mostly passed but she felt so weak.

 _The Togrutan woman sobbed into her shaking hands._

" _My Ahsoka...my little Ahsoka," she cried. "Why my baby girl?"_

Ahsoka struggled to regain her balance as she walked towards the door. She had to leave before Master Yoda noticed she was having another vision of some sort. Her vision filled with black spots as she opened the door. She sighed with relief as she noticed Anakin was outside waiting for her.

Anakin was immediately at her side with a comforting hand on her back.  
"Ahsoka, are you alright?" he asked in a clearly worried tone.

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka lied. "I...I just need some rest."

" _WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE HER?"_

Ahsoka stumbled and her master quickly caught her before she could fall.

 _Ahsoka was back in the small room with the fire, but something had changed. The fire was dim and the room had an eerie feeling to it. The Togrutan woman stood in the corner of the room with a man. Ahsoka struggled to identify this man as the light was too dark for her to see his face. The room suddenly lit up as the man shot the Togruta with a blaster. The woman screamed and collapsed on the dirt floor. The man stepped over her body and towards the dimly lit fire._

 _It was now clear who this man was._

" _There is no escape for you Ahsoka Tano," Tarkin sneered, staring directly at her._

" _Tarkin!" Ahsoka cried._

 _Captain Tarkin laughed as he turned to face the dead Togruta on the ground._

" _Such a shame. She looked so much like you."_

The vision ended and Ahsoka became aware of reality again. She was leaning against her Master's shoulder with him fully supporting her weight.

"Ahsoka," he said soothingly. "There's more to this than you're telling me."

Ahsoka regained her balance and stood up by herself. They were still outside the meditation room but she had no clue how much time had passed.

"Master, please trust me."

Anakin sighed, clearly not believing his Padawan.

"Alright...but come morning, I want to know everything."

Ahsoka was afraid he would say that.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I went away for the weekend and didn't have much time to sit down and write. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Home

_This was the third time she had seen this vision. Ahsoka watched the familiar scene of the Togruta woman being shot by Captain Tarkin. Despite it being the third time watching this horrific scene, Ahsoka was still hurt to watch the merciless killing of an apparent innocent._

" _You know this isn't a vision, child."_

 _Ahsoka snapped to attention as the vision changed for the first time. Tarkin disappeared just before he was able to pull the trigger on his blaster. The Togrutan woman stepped forward and waved a slender hand at the dim fire. The fire immediately came back to life, spreading light and warmth across the room. The woman's blue eyes pierced Ahsoka's, her gaze both mysterious and comforting at the same time._

 _Ahsoka stepped forward._

" _Do...I know you?" she asked the mysterious woman._

 _The woman smiled a warm smile, beckoning Ahsoka to come forward. Ahsoka stepped closer to the woman._

" _Yes, child."_

 _The woman reached her hands forward. She cradled Ahsoka's face with her hands, stroking her cheeks in a gentle nature. Ahsoka placed a hand over the woman's hand and slowly removed it from her face._

" _Mother?" she whispered._

 _The woman smiled as a tear fell down her face. Ahsoka examined her Mother further. She had Ahsoka's eyes, the soft blue that always comforted Ahsoka when she looked in a mirror. The woman's face markings were similar to Ahsoka's but with a different pattern on her cheeks. Ahsoka knew that Togruta females normally gained their looks from their mothers, so their similar appearances made sense._

" _What did you mean when you said this wasn't a vision," Ahsoka questioned, taking her eyes off her mother's face._

" _This my daughter, is a dream," she replied softly._

 _Ahsoka sighed in relief. Her mother wasn't in any danger from Tarkin._

" _Mother," Ahsoka began._

" _Yes, my sweet," her mother said gently._

" _Why would I dream of you?" Ahsoka asked. "I've been having awful dreams about the Citadel and many other terrible things...so why am I having this one?"_

 _Her mother gestured her towards the door. Ahsoka hadn't realized that the room was actually a hut of some sort._

" _Walk with me, Ahsoka. I will explain everything."_

* * *

Anakin Skywalker stared at the holographic projection of his Jedi Starfighter. He had been having issues with his fuel storage and intended to modify the design to compensate. Anakin always repaired things when he was stressed, and he was definitely stressed right now. He worried for his padawan, who was now asleep in her quarters.

"Anakin?"

Obi Wan Kenobi had just entered the hanger bay where his old padawan was staring at the hologram. He approached Anakin, who had only nodded to acknowledge that his presence had been noticed.

"Anakin," Obi Wan repeated.

Anakin sighed and faced his old master.

"I'm worried about Ahsoka," he confessed.

Obi Wan stroked his beard slowly as Anakin spoke.

"You must have faith in your padawan," he said simply.

"I know, master."

"Then why are you so worried?"

Anakin turned off the hologram and sat down on the wing of his broken Starfighter.

"Did you not worry for me when I was a padawan?" he questioned.

Obi Wan gave a small laugh before taking a seat next to Anakin.

"Of course I did, Anakin."

"Then what's so different now?" Anakin pressed.

Obi Wan let out a deep sigh.

"I balanced out my worry with patience and faith. I had faith that you would succeed...and faith that you would seek my assistance if you could not."

* * *

 _Ahsoka lost track of how long she had been walking with her mother. The field she walked through seemed endless. The grass was long and soft as it brushed against her legs. The moons lit up their path, along with the hundreds of stars in the dark sky._

" _Why have you brought me here, Mother?" Ahsoka asked._

 _Her mother did not answer as the two continued walking. A cliff edge soon came into view. Her mother smiled and picked up her pace. Ahsoka followed, eager to see what her mother sought out._

 _The two stopped at the very edge of the cliff. Ahsoka looked down and gasped._

" _This Ahsoka, is your home."_

 _A village sat under the short cliff edge. Wooden huts scattered the area, with warm fires outside to keep the village lit. Togrutan children ran in between the huts, laughing and screaming in joy as they played. Women shooed the children into separate huts in attempt to make them settle down. A group of young females danced around a large fire directly underneath the cliff edge. They held hands and sung in low voices, which echoed into the wilderness._

 _Ahsoka turned to face her mother._

" _Is this my home planet...Shilli?"_

 _Her mother smiled again, placing her arm around Ahsoka's waist._

" _You are having this dream because you seek shelter," she explained in a soft voice. "When a child is scared, they go to a place where safety is guaranteed."_

 _Ahsoka rested her head on her mother's shoulder. A warm tear slid down her cheek._

" _You came home, Ahsoka," her mother continued. "You came home because you are scared. You seek guidance and security. Both I can provide."_

 _Ahsoka felt more tears form in her eyes._

" _I don't want to wake from this dream," Ahsoka whispered._

" _I know," her mother comforted, holding Ahsoka tighter._

 _They held each other for several minutes before Ahsoka pulled away. She understood why she was here now. For a Jedi, the temple was considered to be home. But Ahsoka had secretly wished to visit her home planet after the war. She wanted to see proof that the clone wars had accomplished something._

" _Mother, what do I do about Tarkin?" she asked slowly._

 _Her mother crossed her arms. Ahsoka smiled as she noticed her mother crossed her arms the same way she did, including the impatient aspect of it._

" _Do you truly believe he attempted to kill you?" she asked her daughter._

 _Ahsoka was not surprised that her mother knew about her suspicions. This was her dream after all._

" _I don't know," Ahsoka admitted._

 _Her mother smiled in comfort._

" _Wait," Ahsoka began._

 _She looked down at the village again. The children were back in their huts and the females had stopped their dancing. The village was at peace._

" _What is it, my dear?" her mother asked._

" _Tarkin was speaking to the Chancellor a few days before he invited me to Kamino."_

" _And...?" her mother questioned._

" _And he did so in the Jedi Temple," Ahsoka remembered._

 _She looked into her mother's blue eyes._

" _I know what I have to do."_


	9. Chapter 8: The Traitor

A shrill beeping noise from her communicator woke Ahsoka. She rubbed her eyes with her fists before sitting up. She was still wearing her Jedi clothing from the day before, with her lightsabers still clipped onto her belt. She let out a loud yawn and tapped the communicator.

"This is Padawan Tano," she spoke into the communicator.

"Ahsoka," her master replied. "We're needed in the briefing room."

Ahsoka stood up and stretched her arms. She was happy at the possibility of a new mission, but she didn't want that dream to end. She could barely remember anything about it. The only clear part of her dream was her mother's face. The image had burned itself into Ahsoka's mind. She secretly vowed to never forget it.

"On my way, Master."

Ahsoka left her quarters in a slow jog. It was just after dawn. The dim sunlight seeped into the temple along with the warmth of the morning. Ahsoka took a deep breath and continued her jog towards the briefing room. She slowed to a fast walk as she approached the hallway that led directly to the briefing room. But something felt wrong.

Ahsoka stopped and scanned her surroundings. A few Jedi walked through the main entrance way. A Jedi master led a group of very tired looking younglings out of the temple. Everything seemed normal, but Ahsoka felt otherwise. She turned away from the hallway and reached out with the force. The source of the disturbance was coming from the east landing pad.

Surely her master wouldn't mind if she were a few minutes late. Ahsoka could not see to her duties without first knowing what the disturbance was.

She returned to a slow jog and began running towards the east landing pad.

* * *

"The Padawan has sensed your presence, Tarkin."

"I know, Count."

"You better have a plan."

"Oh trust me...I do."

* * *

Ahsoka jogged her way onto the landing pad. Other than a service droid, the landing pad was deserted. The young padawan watched as the sun rose above one of the many large buildings in the distance. The landing pad was soon covered in the sun's orange light.

Ahsoka's thoughts were scrambled. What was this disturbance she was looking for? Was it just her imagination?

"It's a bit early, don't you think?"

Ahsoka clenched her fists. She knew that voice.

"Tarkin," she replied coldly, without turning around to face the captain.

She heard footsteps behind her as Tarkin came closer. Her hands automatically moved towards her lightsabers, but she stopped herself.

Finally, she gathered to courage to face her enemy. Tarkin's eyes pierced her own.

"What is it you hope to accomplish?" she inquired.

Tarkin let out a small laugh. He raised his hand and the service droid left them alone on the landing pad. As he did this, the warm sun slipped behind the morning clouds. The landing pad darkened as the light left its surface.

"I don't enjoy how...distracted your Master has been lately," he replied. "You are quite a handful, young one."

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed.

"Your position as his padawan learner has raised some concerns," Tarkin continued.

"Is that what you are the Chancellor were talking about?" Ahsoka demanded.

Tarkin swallowed. Ahsoka wished she had remembered that encounter sooner. She would have informed her master immediately. Better yet, she would have informed Obi Wan. He was not as close to the Chancellor and would share her suspicions.

"That is no concern of yours," Tarkin sneered in response.

Ahsoka pondered what Tarkin had said about her master. The Chancellor was on the same side as the Jedi, so why would he have an issue with her? It was the council's decision to appoint him as her master.

Rage filled the young padawan's body as she tried to shake off the idea of the Chancellor betraying the Republic. It was impossible.

"What do you want, Tarkin?" she spat.

Tarkin crossed his arms and looked down at Ahsoka.

"I want you gone," he said cruely.

Ahsoka accessed the force and her lightsaber detached from her belt and flew into her right hand. Before Tarkin could react, the green blade had been pointed directly at his head.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder!" Ahsoka cried.

Tarkin laughed cruely, ignoring the lightsaber in front of him.

"And I thought Jedi were smart," he laughed.

Ahsoka moved the lightsaber closer to his head. Tarkin stopped laughing.

"Padawan Tano, who will believe your story?"

"The council will believe me," she said boldly. "They trust me."

"Do you really believe that to be true?"

Tarkin was right. Ahsoka knew that there was not enough evidence to convict Tarkin of anything. The situation on Kamino had already been filed as an accident. She could not use that against him. Was she going insane? Ahsoka remembered the bomb explosion on Kamino. Tarkin had thrown her off the edge, she knew it. She had seen his face, hadn't she?

Ahsoka lowered her lightsaber.

"Traitor," she hissed.

Tarkin brushed his arms before turning his back on Ahsoka.

"If you are smart Tano, you will leave Skywalker's side," he said.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and watched as the Captain left the landing pad. She felt a hot tear slide down her cheek as she was left alone.

What was wrong with her?


	10. Chapter 9: Moving On

Ahsoka was slow to return to the briefing room. She had half the urge to turn around and hunt Tarkin down, but the rest of her said otherwise. Hunting him down would be foolish. Besides, how would it look if a Jedi padawan took down an 'innocent' captain?

The doors of the briefing room opened and Ahsoka reluctantly stepped inside. She was very late and was not in the mood to deal with her master's disappointment.

Gathered around the holotable was her master, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Plo Koon. Ahsoka inhaled deeply before standing by her master's side. Anakin did not bother to glance down at her to acknowledge her presence. She hung her head in shame.

"It was good of you to join us, Little 'Soka," Plo commented.

Ahsoka looked up and gave him a small smile.

"As I was saying," Obi Wan said. "The outpost will be hard to take because of the weather conditions."

"It will be hard, I agree," Anakin commented.

Ahsoka quickly examined the information displayed on the holotable. She gathered that a small Jedi strike team and a squadron of clones were to capture a Separatist outpost on Adari.

"The weather conditions?" she asked.

Obi Wan tapped the holotable and the planet Adari appeared. He zoomed in on the far side of the planet.

"The droids built their base deep in the mountains," he explained. "Adarian winters are said to be...unpredictably cold."

Ahsoka nodded.

"We must be cautious," Plo warned his fellow Jedi.

"Ahsoka and I will prepare our shuttle," Anakin said.

Obi Wan and Plo bowed politely before leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone in the briefing room. Once the two Jedi had left, Ahsoka could not contain herself.  
"Master, I cannot go on this mission," she blurted.

This comment took Anakin by surprise. He deactivated the holotable and let out a deep sigh.

"Ahsoka, I don't want to even ask why you were late-"

"Then don't," Ahsoka interrupted.

Anakin struggled to contain his frustration towards his padawan. He crossed his arms and leaned against the holotable.  
"Ahsoka...does this have to do with your suspicions towards Captain Tarkin?"

Ahsoka bit her lip as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Yes, Master."

Anakin reached out and placed both hands on his padawan's shoulders. Ahsoka gratefully looked up at him.

"I'm worried about you," Anakin said slowly.

"I know, Master-"

"Which is why I want you by my side," Anakin continued, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "Accompany me to Adari and help me take the base."

Ahsoka gave her master a weak smile before nodding in agreement. She felt a sense of comfort knowing that Anakin wanted her to be with him on this mission.

"I'll go prepare our shuttle, Master," she said confidently.

Anakin smiled as his padawan turned and left the briefing room. Obi Wan was right about one thing. He had to have more faith in Ahsoka.

* * *

The shuttle rattled violently as it passed through the Adarian atmosphere. Ahsoka had studied the mission details more closely on the journey there. The separatist outpost was located at the base of a mountain on the north side of the planet. The heavy snow would allow the shuttle to land near the base without being spotted. Anakin and Obi Wan were to distract the anti-air guns and turrets and take them out so Republic reinforcements could arrive later on. Ahsoka and Plo Koon would take the small squad of clones and enter the base and secure the ground floor and wait for Anakin and Obi Wan to rejoin them.

"Are you ready, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka gave her master a smile. He smiled in return and motioned for them to put on their winter survival gear.

"Couldn't the Separatists have built this base in a warmer climate?" she grumbled.

Anakin grinned as he slipped into his survival jacket.

"Maybe next time, Snips," he teased.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and finished gearing up. Her jacket was heavy but flexible enough for fighting. The hood fastened over her montrals, protecting them from the cold. She had worn thermal leggings and boots with better traction for walking in the snow. Ahsoka disliked the cold and wished that the mission would not take too long.

The shuttle shook again as it landed roughly on the snow. Obi Wan and Plo Koon exited the cockpit and proceeded to gear up. The small group of clones patiently waited in their seats.

"Are we all clear on the plan?" Plo asked, breaking the silence.

Commander Cody quickly stood up to acknowledge the General.

"Yes, Sir," the commander answered.

"Let's hope this plan works," Obi Wan commented while fiddling with his gloves. "I am no fan of the snow."

Anakin hit the controls on the wall of the shuttle and the ramp slowly lowered. The cold wind entered the shuttle with force. Ahsoka felt as though she had been slapped in the face. She quickly adjusted her hood to compensate.

"Alright, we only have one shot at this," Anakin announced. "We must clear this base before the Republic reinforcements arrive."

Ahsoka nodded. She was on a different planet and away from Tarkin. She was to infiltrate a Separatist base and secure it for the Republic, which would ultimately cause the Separatists to leave Adari. It was what she liked to do. Tarkin would not stop her from doing her job.

She began to follow her master out of the shuttle.

" _Remember Ahsoka, I am here if you need me."_

The image of Ahsoka's mother entered her mind. Ahsoka stopped and let out a small sigh of relief.

" _No one is going to hurt you, my sweet" her mother's voice continued. "I won't let them."_

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka quickly gathered her thoughts as a concerned Obi Wan looked down on her.  
"I'm alright, Master," she said. "Let's go."

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is not fun at all.**


	11. Chapter 10: A Change Of Plan

It was times like this where Ahsoka was glad that her master could think of back-up plans on the spot. The Jedi had underestimated the number of droids that were guarding the base, which would make getting inside a lot harder.

The team hid behind a small hill of snow right outside the base as Anakin thought of a solution.

"Alright, I have a plan."  
Ahsoka crossed her arms in an effort to warm them. She glanced up at her master's confident face.

"I hope this plan of yours involves a certain degree of logic," Obi Wan commented.

His former padawan glared at him in response, causing Obi Wan to let out a small laugh.

"Perhaps we should focus on the task at hand?" Plo suggested.

Anakin quickly cleared his throat.

"Obi Wan and I still need to take out those guns," he began to explain. "But we'll need some help."

Plo shook his head in disagreement.

"Those turrets are too high off the ground for the clones to reach without jetpacks," Plo said.

"I know." Anakin continued. "Which is why you will assist me and Obi Wan."

Obi Wan stroked his beard as he thought this new plan through.

"So if Anakin, Plo, and I take out those guns, it will be up to Ahsoka and the clones to take care of the droids guarding the base," Obi Wan said.

"That's a lot of droids," Plo commented. "Are you up to the task, Little 'Soka?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes Master, but don't take too long."

Anakin motioned for Obi Wan and Plo to follow him. They began to crawl through the snow towards the guns.

Once the Jedi were out of sight, Ahsoka removed her lightsaber from her jacket and slowly stood up. She and the clones had to distract the droids in order for the other Jedi to sneak around and take out the guns.

"Alright troopers, follow me," Ahsoka commanded.

She raised her lightsaber and activated it. The green glow reflected off the white snow, creating an eerie affect around her and the clones. She heard a blaster fire in the distance and knew that the droids had spotted them.

Ahsoka leapt forward and ran towards the large mass of droids near the front entrance. They desperately began to fire at her, but she deflected each blast with ease as she ran.

"Blast her!" one of the droids cried out.

Ahsoka tucked into a roll to avoid the incoming blaster fire. The clones quickly caught up with her and began firing. The young padawan recovered from her roll and brushed the snow off her jacket. She continued to deflect the droids' fire as the clones advanced.

"Commander, we've got more clankers incoming!" Commander Cody yelled through the sound of blaster fire.

Ahsoka inhaled deeply as she spotted at least fifty droids marching her way.

"Commander Cody, tell you men to retreat back towards the hill!" Ahsoka cried out as she deflected a lethal shot towards her head.

The clones began their retreat as Ahsoka covered them. She cursed under her breath as she began to feel the weight of her jacket slowing her down. The droids continued to fire at her as she struggled to deflect their shots.

Once the clones reached the hill where they had originally been hiding, Ahsoka accessed the force. A barrier of snow appeared between her and the droids, causing them to lose sight of her. In the midst of their confusion, Ahsoka pushed off with her feet and allowed to force to help her jump back towards the hill. The padawan landed hard on her right ankle. She muffled a cry of pain and limped around the small hill to where the clones were waiting.

She leaned against the soft snow bank and slid down into a sitting position.

"Our intel was wrong," she breathed. "It never mentioned that this was a droid warehouse."

Commander Cody knelt next to her.

"How do you know its a warehouse?" he asked.

Ahsoka waited a moment so she could catch her breath. The feat she had just performed with the force had taken more energy than she thought.

"I spotted at least fifty droids marching in perfect formation towards us," she explained. "There's no way they could have assembled that fast within that small base."

"So you're saying that the base is actually larger than we thought?" one of the clones commented.

Ahsoka nodded gravely.

"The warehouse is probably built into the base of the mountain," Cody suggested.

"I need to contact General Skywalker," Ahsoka insisted. "He needs to know that our intel was off."

Commander Cody slowly stood up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Commander, but the snow is blocking our communications."

Ahsoka rested her head against the snow bank.

"Then I guess they are on their own for now."

* * *

Anakin could not stand waiting any longer. He had been sitting in the snow for over an hour waiting for Ahsoka to give him the all-clear. They had originally underestimated the number of droids, but not by too much. It shouldn't have taken his padawan this long to clear them out.

"Ahsoka is taking too long," Anakin commented.

"Maybe we are missing something?" Plo suggested.

Anakin nodded in agreement. He held his arm up and activated his communicator.

"Ahsoka...this is Anakin, come in," he said.

A fuzzy noise came from his communicator in response.

"Ahsoka...?" he continued.

The fuzzy noise grew louder, causing Anakin to turn his communicator off in frustration.

"The snow must be blocking the signal," Obi Wan explained. "We should wait for this storm to pass."

"We should just charge now," Anakin protested. "If our reinforcements arrive before those guns are destroyed, then we don't stand a chance."

"Master Kenobi is right, Skywalker," Plo said sternly.

Anakin sighed in frustration.

"You must have patience, Anakin," Obi Wan insisted. "Your padawan will take out those droids."

"Its not her I'm concerned about," Anakin grumbled.

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you're worried about then?" he asked.

"The weather."

* * *

 _Everything was perfect. Ahsoka sat around a large bonfire with her people on Shili. Her mother sat next to her, laughing and singing with the others as the fire roared. One of the women recalled her rite of passage several years ago. She had apparently strangled the Akul with her bare hands and ripped its teeth out while it still lived._

" _I highly doubt that was the case," Ahsoka's mother whispered into her ear._

 _Ahsoka laughed a pure laugh as the woman continued her dramatized tale. Despite her rather exaggerated story, the woman's headdress was absolutely beautiful. The Akul teeth she had retrieved were the perfect size and thickness. She had carved a pattern into the teeth herself before assembling her headdress. Ahsoka smiled as she recalled her own rite of passage. She could barely remember it as she was younger than most._

 _The fire's warmth touched Ahsoka's skin as she was thinking. Her pale orange skin glowed in the fire's light._

" _My dear Ahsoka, you must wake up now," her mother said softly._

 _Ahsoka raised an eyemark._

" _Why?"_

" _Because you are needed."_

 _Ahsoka sighed and took in one last breath before waking up._

"Commander Tano?"

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered as she woke. The snowstorm had passed and only a small amount of snow fell from the sky. The sun had appeared in the sky but the cold air still remained dominant.

"What is it, Cody?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We've restored communications with the Jedi team," Cody explained.

Ahsoka smiled and activated her wrist communicator.

"Master, are you there?"

"Ahsoka, what's been going on?" her master demanded.

"Our communications have been down," she said. "But we've just got them running again."

"Good," Anakin said after a brief pause. "We need you to take out those droids. But first, you must use your long distance communicator to contact the Republic ships. They should be here soon, but we need more time to clear the base."

"Yes Master."

Ahsoka turned off her communicator and signalled Cody to bring her a holopad. A few seconds passed and Ahsoka had the holopad in her hands.

The blue hologram outline of a man appeared but quickly turned fuzzy.

"Commander, is there any way to boost the signal?" Ahsoka asked.

Cody nodded and attached a power cell onto the bottom of the holopad. The image cleared up and Ahsoka let out a gasp in surprise.

"Ah, Commander Tano," Tarkin said plainly. "What is it?"

Ahsoka nearly dropped the communicator. Out of all the captains who were qualified to lead the reinforcements, Captain Tarkin had been chosen.

This couldn't be happening.

Not here. Not now.


	12. Chapter 11: The Bigger Picture

Ahsoka couldn't speak. She felt like the world was collapsing around her. The pit in her stomach grew as each moment passed.

The young padawan cleared her throat and glared at the shimmering blue image of Captain Tarkin.

"We need more time to clear the base," Ahsoka said weakly. "A passing snowstorm caused a delay."

She felt her voice disappear once more as Tarkin pondered the situation.

"We will stay in orbit until you give us the signal," he said after a long pause.

The image of Tarkin disappeared. Feeling slightly relieved, Ahsoka gave the holopad back to Commander Cody. She retrieved her lightsaber from her coat and signalled the clones to start their attack. The droids had not pursued them through the storm, but Ahsoka knew that they would not hesitate to hunt them down if they retreated again.

The clones slowly left the shelter of the snow bank and began their march towards the base. The grey building was easily visible without the snow covering it. The droids were in attack formation, which would make their assault a lot more difficult.

" _Your position as his padawan has raised some concerns."_

Ahsoka shook her head in an effort to fight off her emotions.

" _I want you gone."_

"Not if you're gone first..." Ahsoka muttered under her breath.

The droids had spotted them and began to advance. Commander Cody organized his men and they quickly began their assault. Blaster fire echoed through the surrounded mountains as the battle began.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and charged in front of the clones. With one swing of her lightsaber, three droids fell into the soft snow, each now missing a head.

She activated her wrist communicator and held it up to her mouth.

"Master Skywalker, we have engaged the droids," she shouted. "You can begin your attack."

The young padawan summoned the force and used it to leap over the line of droids so she could attack from behind. This time, she landed softly on her feet.

The droids quickly realized that they were being flanked. They turned around and began firing at Ahsoka. She deflected each blast and began chopping down each droid in her path. Soon, the army of fifty droids was reduced to twenty. Ahsoka raised her hand and used the force to push five battle droids into the door of the base as she continued to deflect blaster fire.

Ahsoka spotted her master along with Plo and Obi Wan running towards her. She chuckled as she noticed the smoke rising over the anti-air guns. The blaster fire died down as the last of the droids were destroyed.

Anakin raced towards his padawan and placed yet another comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Good job, Snips," he commented, surveying the scattered battle droids on the ground.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should probably go inside where its warmer," Obi Wan shivered as he approached them.

Ahsoka walked towards the door and spotted the controls. She reached out a trembling hand and punched the button. The metal door of the base snapped open and the Jedi hurried inside. A blast of warm air hit them and they all released a small sigh of relief.

"Commander Cody, form a perimeter outside," Plo instructed.

Cody nodded and left the four Jedi alone. They all shed out of their survival coats as they did not need them anymore. Ahsoka stretched her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's the plan?" she inquired.

"Master Plo and I shall go to the communications room and contact our reinforcements," Obi Wan commanded. "Ahsoka, you and Anakin should go check out this warehouse. I'm curious to know what the Separatists have stored in there."

* * *

"It is time for our plan to unfold."

Tarkin's eyes narrowed as he stared at the holographic image of Count Dooku.

"It will be done, Count."

* * *

Ahsoka struggled to keep up with her master as they jogged towards the warehouse part of the base. Her lack of energy surprised her, as the battle was not at all draining. She secretly wished that her master would slow down and allow her to rest for a few moments, but he did no such thing. The pair continued their jog until they reached an odd looking door. It was painted yellow and was made of a different kind of metal than the base. Ahsoka knew it was the entrance to the warehouse.

"I don't see any door controls," Anakin observed.

Her master was right. There were no controls to the door.

Anakin placed a hand over the door to determine its thickness. He removed his hand and took a step back. With one swift kick, the door burst open. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in response.

The young padawan stepped inside the warehouse. It was a large room with no proper flooring. Instead, the floor was the same kind of rock as the mountain. Dozens of tanks were lined up in rows along the room. One spot was empty, with Ahsoka guessing that was where the fifty battle droids had been stored.

"Do you sense it, Ahsoka?" Anakin said quietly.

Ahsoka reached out with the force and soon felt what her master was feeling; the dark side of the force.

"Ahh, what do we have here?"

Before Ahsoka could react, Anakin's blue lightsaber had lit up the room. Suddenly, the figure of Count Dooku appeared from behind one of the tanks, his red lightsaber already activated. Ahsoka reached for her own lightsaber but soon found herself flying backwards with great force. She slammed into the wall of the warehouse and fell to the ground. Her vision blurred and all her attempts to stand up failed.

"What do you want, Dooku?" Anakin spat.

Dooku laughed and then he charged. Anakin raised his lightsaber in defence and was able to parry the attack. Ahsoka's head pounded as she watched her master and Dooku engage in a fierce duel. Once again, Ahsoka attempted to stand but quickly collapsed. She whimpered in pain as her head continued to pound. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Anakin sheathed his lightsaber and used the force to push Dooku into one of the tanks. The Sith lord crumpled to the ground as Anakin sprinted towards his padawan.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin cried, kneeling down beside her.

Ahsoka's vision was failing. The pain in her head was agonizing.

"Master...look...out," she breathed.

Anakin whipped around as Dooku's lightsaber nearly came down on his head. The red lightsaber struck the ground instead, giving Anakin time to reignite his lightsaber.

Ahsoka couldn't take it any longer. Her head rolled over and everything went black.

* * *

 _Ahsoka opened her eyes. She was seated upright in the corner of her mother's small hut. The fire in the centre of the room was dying and the air was thick. Her mother stood near the door, staring out into the night._

" _Mother?" Ahsoka asked._

 _Her mother did not answer. Ahsoka stood up and walked towards her. She placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. Her skin was cold to the touch._

" _Mother?" she asked again._

 _Her mother shook off Ahsoka's hand before turning to face her. Her eyes were full of sadness, but her face was expressionless._

" _Why are you still here, child?" she asked in a stern voice._

 _Ahsoka stepped back in surprise._

" _Do you seek comfort, Ahsoka?" her mother snapped._

" _I...I don't understand," Ahsoka stammered, continuing to step back._

 _Fear engulfed the young padawan as she realized she had slipped into another nightmare. There was no such thing as lasting happiness for her. She cursed herself for not realizing this sooner._

" _Of course you understand!" her mother cried. "You just don't see it yet, child."_

 _Ahsoka pondered this for a moment. What was she missing? She dreamed of her home because it comforted her and made her feel safe. But she felt as though she was missing something. Something in plain sight._

" _My emotions," Ahsoka muttered._

 _She had built up so many emotions over the last few months. She had put her feelings before her responsibilities as a Jedi. Ahsoka had lied to her master about her lack of sleep. She had kept her meeting with Tarkin on the landing pad a secret. All of her emotions were bottled up inside of her._

" _I need to let go," Ahsoka said firmly, her eyes drifting back towards her mother._

 _Her mother's face softened, and she held out her arms to embrace her daughter. Ahsoka stepped forwards into her mother's arms and rested her head on her shoulder._

" _Yes Ahsoka," her mother soothed. "You must let go."_

 _Ahsoka held her mother tightly as she said this._

" _Why?" she whispered._

 _Her mother let go of her and stared into her daughter's bright blue eyes._

" _Because there is a bigger picture that you are missing."_


	13. Chapter 12: Internal Conflict

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open. She still lay on the cold ground of the Separatist warehouse. Her master lay a few feet away from her, appearing to be unconscious.

The young padawan's gaze shifted towards Count Dooku, who stood over her master's still body.

"Nice of you to finally join us, young one," the Count sneered.

Ahsoka rose with ease, which surprised her. She remembered feeling drained and weak just before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Back off Count," she said fiercely.

She accessed the force and her lightsabers flew off her belt and landed in her hands. Within the blink of an eye, the green blades were ignited and pointed towards the Count.

Dooku laughed and ignited his red blade. Ahsoka pushed off her feet and did a front flip over the Count. She landed and swung her shoto at his legs. Dooku jumped and easily avoided the attack. Ahsoka raised her lightsaber just in time to parry a blow to her shoulder.

"You are not match for the dark side, Padawan," Dooku taunted as he swung his lightsaber at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka blocked his lightsaber with her shoto before jumping backwards to collect herself.

"I don't think so, Count," she cried.

She bent her knees and stood in a fighting stance. Sweat dripped down her face but she ignored it.

"You overestimate your abilities," Dooku said plainly.

Force lightning erupted for the Sith lord's left hand. Ahsoka raised her lightsabers into a V-shape and blocked the lightning. Her feet began to slip as the force of his attack pushed her backwards. Ahsoka felt her arms tire as the lightning continued to push against her sabres.

She couldn't hold him off any longer. Her lightsabers lowered and the lightning hit her. Ahsoka cried out as she felt the lightning run through her body. She collapsed to her knees as the lightning engulfed her.

" _Let go, Ahsoka."_

The lightning stopped and Ahsoka gasped for air.

"It seems as though you have much to learn," Dooku laughed.

Ahsoka screamed as the lightning engulfed her once again. She fell forwards and landed hard on the ground despite already being on her knees. Her body shook violently as the lightning continued to travel through her body.

Suddenly, the lightning stopped again. The Count was toying with her, wasn't he? He wanted her to suffer before killing her.

But that wasn't the case.

A blaster shot echoed through the warehouse followed by a snarl from Count Dooku. Ahsoka looked up and saw the Count clutch his shoulder before running away, revealing the figure of Captain Tarkin.

Ahsoka gasped as she realized that Tarkin had shot Count Dooku to save her.

"Padawan Tano, are you alright?" Tarkin asked as he lowered his blaster.

Ahsoka was too stunned to speak.

Why did Tarkin just save her life? Wasn't he just trying to kill her?

A squad of clones quickly made their way into the warehouse and began to scan the room for any sign of Count Dooku. Ahsoka knew that he was probably long gone by now. The Count had a knack for fleeing a scene.

She noticed Obi Wan enter the warehouse along with Plo Koon. She reached out with the force and made her presence aware to Plo Koon. His head quickly turned towards her and he hurried over to her side.

"Ahsoka, are you injured?" Plo asked in a concerned tone.

Ahsoka grasped his arm and gently pulled herself off the ground. She leaned against Master Plo for support as her entire body began to ache from the Sith lightning.

"I'll live," she replied.

She noticed how rough the skin on her arm looked. It was chapped and sore because of the lightning she had endured. Plo noticed this as well. He bent his knees slightly and scooped up Ahsoka into his arms. Ahsoka was too tired to protest, but she appreciated the support.

"What of Master Skywalker?" she asked.

Anakin still lay on the ground, but he was stirring slightly. A few medical clones knelt beside him and began examining him.

"He will be alright," one of the medical clones said.

Master Plo nodded and began to carry Ahsoka out of the warehouse.

"Come Little 'Soka, you must rest."

* * *

Plo Koon had left Ahsoka in the medical bay on the cruiser so she could sleep, but she couldn't.

The image of Tarkin saving her life would not leave her mind. The captain had tried to kill her on Kamino and had then confessed to her at the Jedi Temple. Why do this now? He could have easily let her die at the hands of Count Dooku, but he didn't. Instead, he had shot the Count and allowed her to live.

There was a small beeping noise as the medical bay door opened and Anakin Skywalker strolled in. His face was full of worry as he approached his padawan's bed.

Ahsoka smiled and motioned him to sit in the white chair next to her bed. He slowly sat down and raised his head to face his padawan.

"Hey Snips, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Confused, Master," she admitted.

Anakin furrowed his brow. He slowly reached forward and took hold of his padawan's trembling hand.

"Ahsoka," Anakin began. "As your master, it is my duty to worry about you and protect you from any harm that I can. However, there are exceptions to that."

Ahsoka raised and eyemark.

"Exceptions?" she asked.

Anakin gave her a small smile.

"We all have internal conflicts, Ahsoka," he continued. "I can sense a build up of emotions within you, Snips."

"Yes Master," Ahsoka sighed. "I have had trouble...letting go."

Anakin nodded to show his understanding. He let go of his padawan's hand and placed his hands on his lap.

"Is it because of the dreams, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka sat up on her bed and clutched her knees against her chest. She had seen horrible things that concerned her master and the Jedi Order. But she could not tell the difference between a dream and a premonition. Was telling her master the right thing to do?

"My dreams frighten me, Anakin," she admitted. "I have built up so much fear that I don't know if I'm in control anymore."

"Only you can will yourself to let go," Anakin said in a serious voice. "I can show you the path, but you must be the one to walk it."

Ahsoka noticed that Anakin sounded just like Obi Wan when he said that. She wondered if Anakin had gone through something similar and Obi Wan had relayed the same advice to him for comfort.

"I know what I have to do," she whispered.

"And what is that?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka paused for a moment.

"Let go."


	14. Chapter 13: The True Plan Begins

FOUR DAYS LATER

It was a beautiful summer day on Naboo. No clouds were to be seen in the bright blue sky. The warmth of the sun touched the tall grasses in the fields and reflected off the clear water of the lake.

Ahsoka had been granted a week of meditation by the Jedi Council at the insistence of her master. This was her third time visiting Naboo, but this was the first time she had been able to take in the beauty of the planet. Senator Amidala had given Ahsoka permission to stay at her lakeside home which was located quite a distance away from the major cities. Never before had Ahsoka seen anything quite so beautiful. Little did she know, her master and the Senator had joined their hands in marriage only a few years ago at the same lakeside home.

The young padawan sat on the stone dock outside. She wore a loose beige dress that fell just below her knees with a brown leather belt was wrapped around her waist to keep the dress in place. The sleeves of the dress were short but loose. They flapped around in the warm Naboo wind.

Ahsoka rolled her dress up to her knees and moved towards the edge of the stone dock. She sat on the edge and allowed her legs to rest in the water. The cool water felt nice against her skin. Ahsoka closed her eyes and reached out with the force. She felt the life within the water. She could sense the motion of the many fish in the depths of the lake as well as the energy of the water plants at the bottom of the lake. She sighed as she began to drift into deep thought.

She now understood what her mother had said about a bigger picture. Ahsoka's role as a Jedi was to be a keeper of the peace, and to become one with the force. The fear she had built up had stopped her from achieving her true purpose. Captain Tarkin was obstacle, and nothing more. Ahsoka had been so caught up in her emotions that she had failed to realize that Captain Tarkin was not a threat.

Ahsoka determined that her emotions had clouded her judgement. She had never liked Tarkin, despite only meeting him once before at the Citadel. Maybe her near death on Kamino was actually an accident. Ahsoka had been having so many dreams and so many illusions that this all made sense to her.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and stared out into the lake. Life was beautiful, as well as precious. As a Jedi, she felt an obligation to protect the beauty of not only this world, but every world she could think of.

This was the bigger picture she had been searching for.

* * *

Unfortunately, the young padawan was wrong. A few solar systems away, Captain Tarkin was sitting in his quarters on one of the many Jedi cruisers. He had succeeded in his plan to convince Ahsoka that he was on her side. Tarkin knew that she would be caught in his web of lies and deception. Because of his failure, Tarkin and Dooku were forced to come up with a new plan to rid themselves of Skywalker's apprentice.

Ahsoka Tano would continue to be instructed by her master for some time. Little did she know, a trap was being carefully laid out for her, and she would eventually be caught within its grasp.

It would only be a matter of time before the Padawan would face the hardest decision of her life.

 **Author's Note: We all know where Ahsoka's journey within the clone wars ended. She would leave the Jedi Order after being blamed for a crime she did not commit. I hope you enjoyed my re-write of "Traitor". I've already got a few more ideas for some new stories. Thank you for your support!**

 **\- Yksin**


End file.
